Sayang
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Laxus butuh Lucy di sisinya. Happy, dengan tampang inosen berkata, "dia menyayangimuuu, Lucy!" warn: OOT, gajeness.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Fic yang jadi karena faktor stuck. Ihiks. Apa yang ada di dalam fic ini, mohon jangan dipercaya. T_T**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: canon modified, a little bit OOCness, TWT. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Atmosfer seketika berganti. Semula situasi berjalan menyenangkan dengan kedatangan Laxus kembali ke markas penyihir Fairy Tail yang terletak di tepi laut kota Magnolia…

Tapi, setelah mendengar permintaannya, tak satu pun orang berkutik termasuk Master Makarov.

"…aku membutuhkan cewek _Cheerleader_ itu di sisiku."

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Fairy Tail **_**fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Sayang**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Perlahan namun pasti, satu demi satu kepala menoleh dengan gerakan kaku pada seorang gadis yang—sepertinya—dimaksudkan Laxus. Gadis itu melongo tak percaya, dirasakannya semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Ma-maksudmu, aku?" Gadis bermata coklat cemerlang itu bertatapan dengan Laxus sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Laxus mengangguk ringan. Dengan tenang ia menghirup teh hijau yang diberikan Mirajane meski jeritan terkejut bergema menggelegar di sekitarnya.

"Diam, semuanya!" perintah Erza. Kebisingan mulai surut, walau riuh-rendah belum sepenuhnya mereda.

"Tu-tunggu," Makarov angkat bicara, "kau baru saja kembali, Laxus. Kenapa mendadak jadi melamar Lucy?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang dilamaaar?" jerit Lucy. Ia menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

Cucu dari Master serikat Fairy Tail itu tergelak. "Siapa yang melamarnya? Aku hanya bilang butuh dia di sisiku saja," ucap Laxus.

"Kata-katamu itu meyakinkan kami bahwa kau melamarnya," komentar Gray, "kau membuat kami kena serangan jantung, Laxus." Penyihir es satu itu mengurut dada.

"Oh, jadi kau _"menembak"_ Lucy, nih?" terka Mirajane, "wah, selamat! Apa jawabanmu, Lucy?"

"_Menembak_?" Happy memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. "Laxus pakai sihir saja tidak."

"Aish, sebagai pria, kau tidak akan mengerti istilah aneh kaum wanita semudah itu, Happy," kata Elfman dengan raut serius.

"TIDAAAK." Lucy terpuruk di hadapan Laxus. Tidakkah penyebab kekacauan ini berbaik hati mengklarifikasi masalah kenapa ia membutuhkan Lucy di sisinya?

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan Lucy, Laxus?" tanya Erza, mewakili kebingungan orang-orang di seisi ruangan itu.

Laxus menghela napas pendek. "Agak rumit menjelaskannya, Erza. Aku dan beberapa penyihir pilihan lainnya dari beberapa serikat lain, diutus untuk menumpas satu serikat gelap yang mulai beraktifitas secara eksplisit. Anehnya, beberapa ketua serikat menghendaki penyihir yang berbeda-beda tipe. Untuk mencegah berbagai macam kemungkinan, karena kemampuan musuh yang belum dapat diidentifikasikan secara pasti.

"Di tim dadakkan itu belum ada penyihir celestial. Lalu, Hibiki—dari serikat Blue Pegasus—merekomendasikan Lucy dari Fairy Tail. Dan di sinilah aku; menunaikan pesan untuk mengajak cewek _cheerleader_ itu dalam misi kami," tutur Laxus panjang lebar.

"KYAAA… SIAPA PUN ASAL JANGAN AKUUU!" histeris Lucy dengan tampang horror.

Sunyi sesaat.

"AAAARGH… KENAPA DIA TAK MEROKETLANDASI AKU SAJA, SIH?" protes Natsu keras, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat singgah.

"Merekomendasi," ralat Gray, "kau ini bicara saja tak becus. Bagaimana mau direkomendasikan?"

"Lidahku terpeleset," ketus Natsu, "dan jaga lidahmu sebelum kubakar, _Hentai Yarou_!"

"Uhm-hm, dan kau pikir aku takut jika lidahku kau bakar? Coba saja kalau bisa," tantang Gray, tak mau kalah.

DUK!

Pukulan sakti Erza mendarat di masing-masing dahi kedua pemuda yang tak henti berseteru itu, memisahkan mereka dari pertengkaran. Erza maju selangkah ke depan. "Natsu, Gray, Happy. Kita siap-siap sekarang juga!"

"_Hai'_~" gumam ketiganya.

Laxus mengangkat tangannya, menggeleng sekilas. "Kalian tidak boleh ikut. Kami hanya butuh dia," katanya seraya melirik Lucy yang diselimuti aura suram.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Happy kecewa.

"Kami justru akan memberikan bantuan untuk kalian," kata Erza sembari bersidekap.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku merasa kami—sebagai tim terkuat Fairy Tail—baru saja direndahkan." Gray berdecak kesal. Tidak menyadari bajunya entah kemana.

Natsu mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan dramatis tepat di muka Laxus. "Seenaknya saja kau memonopoli Lucy seorang diri!"

"Oh!" Suara dari kakek tua yang merupakan pemimpin Fairy Tail itu mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menepuk kening yang dipenuhi kerutan, menandakan usianya yang tak lagi muda. "Aku lupa memberitahukan pesan Bob dan Hibiki pada Lucy. Maaf, Laxus."

"HIEEE?"

Laxus tak lagi heran jika kakeknya telah menjadi seorang pelupa. "Yah, sudah kuduga."

Makarov menghampiri Lucy yang terduduk pasrah. "Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu, Lucy."

Lucy mendongak, ia tersenyum lemah pada kakek tua yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Tak apa, Master. Aku hanya err—sedikit kaget._ Ano_… bisakah aku menolak permintaan itu? A-aku tidak mau berurusan dengan serikat gelap lagi. Sudah cukuuup…" pinta Lucy memelas, tangis komikalnya mengalir deras.

"Tuh, kan… Lucy tidak mau mengerjakan misi itu. Biar aku saja yang menanganinya," kata Natsu bersemangat. Matanya memancarkan semangat bagai api yang menyala-nyala.

"Diam kau, Anak Naga!" kata Laxus pada Natsu yang merutukinya dengan seribu satu makian, "kami benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Oke. Aku mengerti bahwa yang dicari adalah penyihir celestial. Tapi, kenapa harus Lucy? Masih ada banyak penyihir celestial lainnya," tanya Erza, mencoba mengatakan hal yang logis.

Beberapa jenak Laxus terdiam, kemudian menjawab, "menurut desas-desus yang beredar, pemegang kunci zodiak terbanyak ada di Fairy Tail dan cewek itu pendatang baru. Hibiki mengatakan bahwa yang dimaksudkan adalah Lucy. Katanya pula, Lucy punya sesuatu tersembunyi, kekuatan sedahsyat wajahnya."

Natsu berani bersumpah, ia melihat rona samar menodai pipi pualam Lucy setelah mendengar perkataan Laxus.

"Ah, pujian terselubung," pendapat Erza.

Gray menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Cowok itu hanya merayu Lucy," katanya dengan senyum miring.

"_Hai'_…" Happy terbang berputar-putar pelan mengitari Lucy.

Makarov mengelus-elus dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Memandang Lucy dengan pandangan tertarik. Benarkah yang dikatakan Hibiki pada cucunya? Ah, ia harus menyelidikinya.

"Err, kurasa aku bisa ikut—" kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan menguar begitu saja dari otak Lucy, tatkala Natsu berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terentang, memandang Laxus dengan tatapan menantang.

"Tidak boleh. Lucy tidak mau ikut," kata Natsu, sepasang telapak tangannya terkepal.

"Cewek itu baru saja menyetujuinya." Sebelah alis pirangnya terangkat, Laxus balas menatap Natsu.

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana dia bisa pergi tanpa kami? Tanpa aku, Happy, Erza dan Gray?" Natsu menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Dia memang setuju untuk ikut, tapi itu bukan murni keinginannya. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Lucy, Laxus.

"Siapa tahu musuh seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang di sana tak mau bekerja sama dengan Lucy? Bagaimana kalau Lucy dirayu terus-menerus oleh si Hibiki itu? Memangnya kau bisa memberikan jaminan bahwa Lucy akan pulang dengan selamat serta sehat tanpa kurang sesuatu pun? Apa kau bisa menjaganya agar tidak terluka lahir dan batin? Mampukah kau, Laxus—"

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Gray, "kenapa jadi kau yang sewot? Astaga… itu pertanyaan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari seorang idiot sepertimu." Gray mengusap rambut biru gelapnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Seringai aneh mengembang di wajahnya.

"AKU TIDAK IDIOT, _BAKA_ GRAY!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK BODOH, IDIOT!"

"Itu hak Lucy mau menerima misi atau tidak, Natsu," tambah Erza, memisahkan Gray dan Natsu yang mulai beradu kening itu.

"Hahaha, pertanyaanmu pada Laxus lumayan romantis, Natsu." Mirajane terkikik geli. "Ternyata kau begitu protektif pada Lucy."

Lucy berlutut, meraih ujung syal Natsu, menarik-nariknya hingga Natsu mengerlingnya. Mata tajamnya mendapati wajah Lucy menyemburat dibuatnya. Terlihat manis sekali.

"Su-sudahlah, Natsu," pinta Lucy.

"TIDAK." Natsu menatap Lucy lekat-lekat. _Duh, jangan pasang tampang serius seperti itu, Natsu… _batin Lucy merana.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengomeliku, sih? Lucy bukan anak kecil yang haris dikawal ketat kemana-mana, Natsu," ujar Laxus, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangan ke Laxus. Menghujamkan pandangan tajam pada penyihir petir itu. "Aku serius. Jawab aku, Laxus!"

Lucy terduduk pasrah, Natsu yang berada dalam mode seperti ini tandanya tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membendungnya. Tangan bertato Fairy Tail berwarna merah muda itu menggenggam erat syal putih kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya.

Sunyi menegangkan menggantung. Angin menyelinap, mendesaukan galau.

Happy mendarat ringan di pundak Lucy, dengan tampang inosen ia berkata, "dia menyayangimuuu, Lucy!"

Semua kini menghujam pandang pada Happy yang mengemut ikannya dengan nikmat. Kucing biru itu tidak menyadari suasana yang berubah drastis karenanya. Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebulir keringat sebesar butiran jagung mengalir deras menuruni pelipisnya.

"Ha? Siapa yang kaumaksudkan?" Lucy mengerling kucing biru yang akrab dengannya itu. "_Eto_… seingatku biasanya kau berkata _"Dia menyukaimuuu!"_ atau semacamnya, eh?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"_Hai'_~ kali ini berbeda. Tapi aku serius dan jujur. Maksudku, Natsu menyayangimu, Lucy. Masa kau tidak mengerti, sih?"

_Blush._

Sunyi senyap.

"Oi, Natsu, kau berkeringat deras," cetus Gray, dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Kakimu bergetar hebat, Natsu." Erza menjejalkan kepalan tangannya untuk meredam tawanya.

"_Hai'_~ dia—maksudku Lucy—juga menyayangimuuu, Natsu!"

Seisi Fairy Tail tergelak bersama melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang nyaris selalu terlihat bersama itu susah payah berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, diikuti jeritan antara _bass_ dan _alto_ yang berpadu manis…

"_URUSAIII_!"

"_Hai'_! Kalian benar-benar saling menyayangi, Natsu, Lucy~"

"_Urusai, Neko nyan_!"

.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**** GAJEGAJEGAJE… Ma-maafkan jika fic ini terlalu aneh. (_._) **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan **


End file.
